Blur
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Ketidakjelasan akan merusak segalanya.


Title : Blur

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a KimSoohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Genre : Romance, sad Main cast :

\- Yo dong soo (OC)

\- Lee donghae(Super junior)

\- Lee eunhyuk(Super junior)

\- Lee hae soo (OC)

Support cast :

\- Song eun soo (OC)

\- Kim hyoyeon(SNSD)

\- Henry lau (Superjunior )

\- Park Jimin (BTS)

Summary : Ketidakjelasan akan merusak segalanya.

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY"IS MINE

Author POV

Seorang yeoja tengah melihat kearah kedua cincin yang ada ditangannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tentang cincin tidak bisa ditebak, antara bahagia dan sedih.

Pilihan yang salah akan membuatmu menyesaldikemudian hari. Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang cocok digambarkan mengenaiperasaannya saat ini.

Setelah cukup lama melihat kearah kedua cincin itu, akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sembari menghela nafasnya dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa,oppa.. aku tidak .."ucapnya, penuh penyesalan.

Entah kalimat itu ditujukan untuk siapa, karena saat ini hanya ada dia seorang diri.

"Memilih keduanya atau tidak sama ,hanya itu yang perlu aku lakukan,"ucapnya,sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, penuh keyakinan.

"Geunde, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku. Otokhe?" lanjutnya,dengan tatapan penuh frustasi.

End Author POV

Flashback on

"Anyonghaseyo, joneun Yo dong soo imnida. Bangapsemnida,"ucap seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil, sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah kedua namja yang saat ini ada dihadapannya.

Kedua namja yang ada dihadapan si yeoja hanya melemparkan pandangan tak sukanya kearah si yeoja.

"Yack! Yeoja pabo! Berhentilah tersenyum! Aku tidak membayarmu untuk tersenyum, palli kerjakan tugasmu!"pekik namja yang bernama lengkap lee eunhyuk, dengan tatapan sinis.

Eunhyuk meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja. sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah pembantu pribadinya yang baru ini.

Yeoja itu hanya menatap dengan tatapan kebingungan kearah eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak melakukannya (baca : tersenyum) karena ingin dibayar tapi aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melakukannya,"ucapnya, kesedihan terilhat jelas diwajahnya.

Namja yang bernama lengkap lee donghae hanyamenghela nafasnya sembari menatap yeoja yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Dia berjalan menghampiri yeoja bernama dongsoo.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja apa yang diperintahkan eunhyuk hyung dan jangan pernah melakukan apa yang tidak diperintahkan olehnya, araso!" ucapnya,sembari menepuk pundak dong soo dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Bersabarlah dalam menghadapinya. Dia seperti itu karena dia sedang sakit. Kau hanya perlu menjadi pembantu pribadi khusus eunhyuk hyung, selebihnya serahkan padaku. Dong soo-ahh,tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya dan pastikan dia meminum obatnya tepat waktu."lanjutnya.

Dong soo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya denganpenuh semangat.

End flasback

Author POV

Seorang namja tampan dengan senyuman termanis tengah menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja kecil yang dengan riangnya menceritakan hal-hal menarik yang baru saja terjadi disekolah barunya.

Tiba-tiba yeoja kecil itu menghentikan ceritanya dan membiarkannya menggantung begitu saja.

Dia teringat sesuatu dan kemudian berkata "Appa, Dong soo eonni odika?" tanyanya,dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Namja yang dipanggil appa itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa dia juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Dong soo.

Yeoja kecil itu menghela nafasnya dengan ekspersi penuh kekecewaan.

"Hae soo-ahh, Appa sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi appa belum mendapatkan informasi tentang ,kalau Hae soo ingin bertemu dengan Dong soo eonni, Hae soo harus bersabar dan jadi anak yang baik."ucap namja yang dipanggil appa ini.

"Kalau Hae soo sudah bersabar dan jadi anak yang baik, apa Dong soo eonni akan datang?" tanya Hae soo.

"Tentu saja, Dong soo eonni pasti datang. Dia akan terus berada disamping Hae soo dan tidak akan meninggalkan Hae soo lagi. Nah, sekarang waktunya bertemu dengan eomma, kajja,"ucap namja bernama Donghae, sembari melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat.

"Shiroe!" Pekik Hae soo, sembari melepaskan tangannya dari ngenggaman Donghae

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan eomma! Aku mau bertemu dengan Dong soo eonni! Bukan dengan eomma! Appa selalu membawaku ketempat eomma setiap hari kamis dan minggu padahal yang aku lakukan disana hanya diam. Eomma bahkan tidak pernah berbicara denganku, dia hanya terus menulis. Benar-benar membosankan! Kenapa bukan Dong soo eonni saja yang jadi eommaku,"ucapnya, dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan.

"Hae soo-ahh, dengarkan appa baik-baik. Bagi eomma menulis itu sama halnya seperti bernafas, sama pentingnya. Eomma sangat suka menulis, apapun yang ada didalam pikirannya akan langsung dia tuangkan didalam selembar kertas tapi dia rela menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan memilih untuk melahirkanmu kedunia ini. Dia merawatmu sampai kau berusia 3 bulan. Appa sangat bersyukur dapat dipertemukan dengan eommamu, karena dia adalah yeoja yang sudah mempertemukan appa dengan Hae soo kecil appa yang yeoppo ini. Nah, sekarang hae soo sudah mengertikan, kenapa eomma bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Donghae.

Hae soo mengganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, persis seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Dong soo.

"Anak pintar."ucap donghae,sembari mengacak-acak rambut Hae soo.

End author POV

Flashback on

"Dong soo-ahh, gomawo" ucap Donghae,sembari tersenyum bahagia melihat kearah Hae soo yang tengah tertidur pulas dikamarnya.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanyanya, kebingungan.

"Terimakasih karena telah membuatnya tersenyum kembali,"ucap Donghae, masih melihat kearah Hae soo yang masih tertidur pulas.

Dong soo tersenyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Donghae.

"Hae soo itu anak yang baik. Dia bertingkah nakal hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari appanya. Sama halnya seperti anak-anak seusianya, Dia juga ingin diperlakukan sama seperti mereka dan mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orangtuanya. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Hae soo, dari matanya saja, sudah menggambarkan betapa kesepiannya dirinya. Dia hanya butuh perhatian."ucap Dong soo, panjang lebar.

"Dan kau sudah memberikannya." ucap Donghae.

"Bukan. Bukan perhatian dariku yang dia butuhkan, yang dia butuhkan hanya perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya." ucap Dong soo.

Donghae terdiam. Seolah baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Dong soo.

"Oh iya, eommanya Hae soo itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Dong soo.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakan tentangnya tapi aku rasa, ini hadiah yang pantas karena kau sudah membuat Hae soo tersenyum." ucap Donghae.

Dong soo tersenyum bahagia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Donghae.

"Namanya Song eun soo. Dia adalah seorang penulis cerita fiksi yang cukup terkenal dikorea. Dia tidak terlalu cantik, tinggi dan memiliki mata yang indah. Sebenarnya bukan cantik atau tidaknya karena yang membuatku tertarik padanya adalah yeoja itu tak pernah berhenti menulis, bahkan ketika dia berbicara denganku. Aku bahkan ragu, dia pernah melihat wajahku. ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia adalah yeoja yang tidak pernah lelah untuk meraih mimpinya.. Dan aku merasa iri dengannya. Aku menyerah untuk meraih mimpiku menjadi seorang pengusaha yang hebat. Aku lelah harus terus bermimpi selama 24 tahun dan ketika aku melihatnya, ada semangat baru yang membuatku ingin kembali meraih mimpiku.. Dan kau sudah tahukan jawabannya. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi pengusaha yang hebat. Aku seharusnya berterimakasih padanya tapi aku malah membencinya karena dia tidak pernah datang untuk mengunjunggi Hae soo. Padahal aku sangat berharap, Hae soo dapat bertemu dengan eommanya walaupun itu hanya sekali," ucap Donghae, panjang lebar.

"Huaaaaaa, eommanya Hae soo keren sekaliiiiiii!" pekik Dong soo, antusias.

End flashback

Author POV

Namja bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk ini terlihat sangat gelisah. berjalan kesana kemari dengan langkah yang tak beraturan. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Yack! Berhentilah berjalan kesana kemari dihadapanku! Duduklah, hyung. Tenanglah, hyung tidak perlu mencemaskan dia sampai seperti itu. Dia kan sudah dewasa dan tahu mana yang baik dan buruk untuknya. Aku juga yakin,dia pergi menjauh darimu bukan tanpa alasan, Jadi tenanglah," ucap namja berkacamata yang kini ada dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang! Dia memang sudah dewasa tapi kalau soal membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk, aku rasa dia belum menguasainya. Dia itu manusia terbodoh didunia ini! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Ada yang menawarinya permen lalu dia menerimanya dengan senyum ceria tanpa pernah tahu bahwa didalam permen itu ada racunnya atau obat biusnya. Ahk aigoooo, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku khawatir! Bagaimanabisa aku bersikap tenang. Kau harus berjanji padaku yah, kau harus mencarinya sampai menemukannya, araso!" ucap Eunhyuk,panjang lebar.

Namja berkacamata yang ada dihadapannya hanya menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa dia paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sunbaenya itu.

Yeah, Lee Eunhyuk adalah sunbaenya dan mereka adalah teman dekat. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu akrab tapi yang jelas mereka selalu membantu satu sama lain jika salah satu diantara mereka ada yang tertimpa masalah.

Eunhyuk kembali melakukan kegiatannya berjalan kesana kemari. Itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa dia sangat mencemaskan yeoja bernama lengkap Yo Dong soo yang saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya ada dimana.

Namja berkacamata yang bernama lengkap Henry Lau inipun hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sembari melihat kelakuan sunbaenya.

Jujur saja,selama ini dia belum pernah melihat Eunhyuk segelisah ini. Yeah, sunbaenya itu selama ini selalu bersikap cuek pada siapapun, termasuk pada dirinya.

"Geunde, hyung, apa hyung benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan hyung dengan Hyoyeon?" tanyanya, terlihat sangat penasaran.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Dia akhirnya duduk dihadapan Henry.

"Kalau benar, memangnya kenapa? Lagipula aku sudah bosan dengannya untuk apa aku terus berhubungan dengannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini? Biasanya kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan hubunganku dan Hyoyeon atau yeoja manapun. Aneh sekali," ucap Eunhyuk,dengan wajah sokplayboy atau sok tampannya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yeoja yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Henry, masih dengan wajah penuh penasarannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu penasaran.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kemudian berkata "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dong soo. Aku hanya sudah bosan saja dengan Hyoyeon. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran bahwa ini ada kaitannya dengan Dong soo, dasar namja penggosip! Aku menyuruhmu untuk mencarinya jadi cukup lakukan dengan baik apa yang aku perintahkan saja, kenapa kau harus mengurusi hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pencarian,"ucap Eunhyuk, kesal.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau tidak pernah bermain-main dengan yeoja manapun. Begitupun dengan Hyoyeon, kau sangat mencintainya, itulah sebabnya kalian bersama selama 4 tahun. Mana ada play boy yang berpacaran selama 4 tahun. Hyung, sudahlah, tidak perlu kau tutupi lagi. Selama ini kau selalu bersikap sangat menyebalkan dihadapan banyak orang tapi aku yakin sebenarnya kau bersikap seperti itu supaya adikmu terlihat jauh lebih baik kan? Agar semua orang menganggapmu anak nakal dan menganggap adikmu anak baik karena memiliki kakak nakal sepertimu. Itu kan yang kau harapkan?" ucap Henry dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Dasar bocah sok tahu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui semua itu," ucap Eunhyuk.

Dia terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata "Yeah, kau benar. Semua yang kau katakan, benar. Aku melakukan semua ini demi adikku tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan! Dia menghamili anak orang dan mengurus anak tanpa pernah menikah, dan akhirnya semua orang menganggap kami berdua adalah adik kakak yang nakal. Aku sudah berbaik hati melakukan semua ini tapi dia malah merusaknya,benar-benar menyebalkan!" Lanjutnya, kekecewaan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Geunde, apa alasan hyung mencari Dong soo?" tanya Henry, masih dengan wajah yang diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Kalau itu, maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Kau kan pintar menganalisis tuh, sebagai detektif yang baik kau harus mencaritahunya sendiri, jangan harap dapat jawabannya dariku, hahahahha, dasar bocah tukang gosip!" ucap Eunhyuk, sembari tertawa lepas.

Kekecewaan terlihat jelas diwajah imut milik Henry.

"Yack! Hyung pelit! Kalau begitu kasih cluenya aja deh" Rajuk Henry, dengan tatapan memelas.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kalidan kemudian berkata "Tidak bisa, bocah penggosip, hahahaha" ucapnya, sembari tertawa lepas.

"Berhentilah memanggilku bocah penggosip. Aku bukan tukang gosip, hanya saja terkadang tidak tahan jika tidak membicarakan orang" ucap Henry, membela diri.

"Itu sama saja, hahahahhaha, bocah penggosip, hahahha" ucap Eunhyuk, masih sembari tertawa mendengar pembelaan tak masuk akal dari Henry.

"Hyung, hentikaaaaaan!" Pekik Henry, setengahmati menahan rasa malunya

"Tidak akan, hahahahhahah B-O-C-A-H-P-E-N-G-G-O-S-I-P, hahahahha" ucap Eunhyuk,puas melihat Henry menahan rasa malunya.

End Author POV

Flashback On

Seorang namja tengah terdiam di balik dinding yang menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya sembari melihat kearah kedua yeoja yang tengah berbicara.

"Maafkan saya,nona tapi tuan sedang istirahat dan tidak boleh dinganggu," ucap Dong soo, tegas namun tetap dengan intonasi yang lembut.

"Apa dia yang menyuruhmu mengatakan semua itu?" tanya yeoja bertubuh mungil yang bernama kim Hyoyeon.

Dong soo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan Tuan yang menyuruh saya tapi ini memang tugas dan kewajiban saya, Nona" ucap Dong soo, sopan.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berbohong. Aku akan pergi dan tolong katakan padanya jangan lupa untuk menghubunggiku nanti sebulan lebih dia menghindariku, benar-benar menyebalkan kalau mau putus langsung katakan saja jangan terus menghindariku seperti ini, dasar namja aneh," ucap Hyoyeon, kesal.

Baru saja Hyoyeon melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke pintu utama, tiba-tiba saja Dong soo memanggilnya.

Hyoyeonpun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Dong soo.

Tatapan kebingungan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Nona boleh saja membenci dan kesal dengan sikap Tuan tapi tolong katakan langsung padanya jangan berbicara dibelakangnya. Mungkin selama ini Nona berpikir bahwa Nona yang selalu berkorban demi hubungan Nona dan Tuan tapi apa Nona pernah mencoba untuk memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh Tuan? Tidak kan? Nona terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan Nona tanpa pernah tahu bahwa Tuan sangat kesepian dan sangat mengharapkan Nona untuk datang menemaninya dan mendengarkannya curhatannya. Cukup itu saja. tapi Nona tidak pernah memikirkan itu kan? Nona hanya datang ketika Tuan sedang bahagia dan kemudian pergi ketika Tuan sedang sakit. Jadi wajar saja jika Tuan marah dan berusaha untuk menghindari Nona." ucap Dong soo, panjang lebar.

Hyoyeon hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya. Seolah baru menyadari apa yang dilakukan olehnya selama ini.

Namja yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dibalik dindingpun tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Dong soo.

'Dasar yeoja pabo, selalu bertindak sesuka hati tapi.. Darimana dia tahu tentang semua itu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya. Aneh sekali.' ucapnya dalam hati

Hyoyeon akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya.

Dia melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya dengan menangis.

"Mianhe, Hyuk. Jeongmal mianhe..Lee Eunhyuk, jebal mianhe..mianhe," ucap Hyoyeon, disela tangisannya.

Dong soo memeluk hyoyeon dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Nona. Tidak seharusnya saya mencampuri hubungan Nona dan Tuan. Maafkan saya, saya janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Dong soo, penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Hyoyeon menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kalidan kemudian mengatakan "Tidak, kau tidak boleh berhenti untuk melakukannya. Kau harus tetap melakukannya, karena jika bukan karena kau,mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyadari kesalahanku." ucap Hyoyeon.

'Gomawo, yeoja pabo. Kau benar-benar sangat membantu.. Sekarang aku semakin penasaran, orang seperti apakah kau ini..Yo Dong soo?'

End flashback

Yo dong soo POV

Aku melihat dengan tatapan lirih kearah foto yeoja kecil yang ada didalam dompetku.

'Hae soo-ahh, bogoshipo.' ucapku,didalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengalungkan lengannya dileherku dari arah belakang.

"Noona, kalau kau merindukannya, kenapa tidak pergi untuk mengunjungginya saja? kalau disimpan terlalu lama didalam hati nanti bisa jadi busuk loh," ucap seseorang yang kuyakini adalah Jimin.

Yeah, Park Jimin. Dia adalah sahabatku, namja berusia 19 tahun, sama sepertiku. Hanya saja aku lahir dibulan maret sedangkan dia lahir dibulan oktober. Walaupun usianya sama denganku tapi sifatnya jauh dari kata DEWASA. Dia ini sebenarnya bocah berusia 5 tahun yang terjebak didalam tubuh namja berusia 19 tahun. Ahk bukan..bukan autis, dia normal hanya kelakuannya saja yang TERLALU kekanak-kanakan. Dia bisa menangis selama berjam-jam jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi dan akan marah-marah tidak jelas jika tidak menemukan satu permenpun didalam kulkasnya.

"Huhft, kau ini! Tidak semudah itu, Jim. Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya dengan erat tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin menggandeng tangannya, aku ingin mencium keningnya, aku ingin membacakan dongeng sebelum dia tidur, aku ingin membuatkannya susu hangat, aku ingin membelai rambutnya..tapi aku tidak bisa," ucapku, sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak menangis tapi pada akhirnya akupun menangis.

Jimin melepaskan kedua lengannya yang melingkar dileherku dan kemudian berjalan menuju kehadapanku.

"Noona, mianhe.. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau semenderita ini sampai tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. hmm, aku pinjamkan uang untuk ongkos pergi kesana yah. Noona pasti membutuhkan ini kan?Ambil saja, tidak perlu dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Jimin, sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kearahku dengan tatapan polos penuh iba nya.

Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku, seolah itu akan membuatku tenang.

Uang? Apa dia pikir, aku tidak punya uang untuk pergi kesana? Dasar bocah! Ahk, aku lupa, yang ada didalam otaknya hanya makanan, mainan dan uang.. Yeah hanya itu, benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!

Aku mengeluarkan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan kearah Jimin dan kemudian berkata "Tidak perlu, Jim. Kau simpan saja buat beli permen." ucapku.

"Sudahlah! Ambil saja. suatu saat nanti Noona akan membutuhkannya," ucapnya, sembari menyelipkan uangnya ke tanganku.

"Bye bye, Noona. Nanti kalau bertemu denganku lagi, kau harus tersenyum yah. Oh iya, kalau kau berusaha untuk menghindari ayahnya anak itu, bukan berarti kau harus menghindari anaknya juga kan. Kaubisa mengunjunggi anak itu disekolahannya kan? Noona, selalu ada banyak cara untuk mewujudkan apapun yang kita inginkan. Bye," ucap Jimin, sembari melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dariku.

Aku tersenyum setelah mendengar apa yang terlontar dari mulut Jimin.

Anak itu, benar-benar menggemaskan, membuatku jengkel, dia bisa membuatku tersenyum, benar-benar bocah! Tapi sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih atas saran darinya yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Gomawo, Jim.

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika mataku menangkap sosok yeoja kecil yang tengah memperhatikan ice cream yang sedang diminum oleh temannya.

"Lee Hae Soo." Panggilku, sembari mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju kearah Hae soo.

Tapi aku lupa tepatnya kapan. Terlalu cepat, yeah..tasku dicuri. DICURI! Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat siapa yang mencurinya dan wajahnya seperti apa, apa warna bajunya. Sangat cepat, seperti kilatan petir.

"Eooni," Panggil Hae soo, sembari berlari kearahku.

Aku hanya dapat terdiam ditempatku.

Aku tidak bisa mengejar pencopet itu, dia berlari secepat kilat.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Hae soo, dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku langsung menggenggam tangan Hae soo dan membawanya ke taman didekat sekolahnya.

"Eooni, kau pucat sekali? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, masih diliputi kekhawatiran.

Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hae" ucapku, sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat uang yang diberikan Jimin tadi. Aku menyimpannya disaku bajuku. Nah, ini dia!

Setidaknya aku masih punya ongkos untuk pulang nanti dan bisa mentraktir Hae soo membeli ice cream.

"Kita beli ice cream yuk!" ajakku, antusias.

Hae soo tersenyum manis kearahku sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Eooni, selama ini eooni ada dimana sih? Appa sudah mencari-cari eooni kemana-mana tapi tidak pernah menemukan eooni. Kata appa, eooni pergi karena Hae soo bukan anak yang sabar dan penurut. Eooni, Hae soo janji akan jadi anak yang sabar dan penurut jadi eooni bisa kan kembali kerumah Hae soo? Hae soo kesepian tanpa eooni," ucap Hae soo, dengan tatapan kesedihan.

"Eooni sedang sibuk, Hae. Eooni harus mengurusi banyak hal dan menyelesaikannya. Eooni janji setelah eooni menyelesaikannya, eooni akan datang kerumah Hae soo lagi. Oh iya, pertemuan kita ini sebaiknya dirahasiakan saja dari appamu. Eooni tidak mau merepotkan appamu lagi, eooni akan datang ketika semuanya sudah selesai, jadi Hae soo juga harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan pertemuan kita." ucapku.

Hae soo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menyetujui janjinya.

"Anak pintar," ucapku, sembari mencubit pipi chubynya.

"Hae soo sebenarnya benci sekali kalau disuruh menunggu tapi karena itu permintaan dari eooni, Hae soo akan melakukannya walaupun itu sangat membosankan." ucap Hae soo, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu kata-kata seindah itu?" tanyaku.

"Appa yang mengajarkanku. Appa bilang, Eun soo eomma sebenarnya lebih menyukai menulis daripada aku tapi eun soo eooma bahkan rela berhenti menulis dan lebih memilih untuk melahirkanku kedunia ini. Awalnya, aku tidak menyukai Eun soo eooma. Appa selalu bilang, Eun soo eomma sangat mencintaiku tapi sedikitpun, dia tidak pernah berbicara padaku bahkan menyapa saja tidak pernah tapi appa bilang cara Eun soo eooma mencintai seseorang itu berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Eun soo eooma punya cara tersendiri untuk mencintai seseorang.. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Appa tapi aku dapat merasakannya bahwa Eun soo eooma sangat mencintaiku, dari senyuman hangat yang selalu dia berikan padaku, dari tatapan matanya yang sangat menyejukkan, dan aku sangat berterimaksih karena Eun soo eomma bukan eooma yang cerewet seperti kebanyakan eooma-eoomanya temanku," ucap Hae soo, panjang lebar.

Anak kecil selalu mengatakan kata-kata sederhana tapi tersimpan banyak makna didalamnya.

Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Hae soo-ahh. Besok eooni akan datang kemari lagi, sekarang kita harus berpisah dulu yah," ucapku, sembari mencium keningnya.

"Janji yah besok datang lagi?" tanya Hae soo, seolah tidak ingin berpisah dariku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

'Hae soo-aah, aku berjanji akan membuatmu tidak kesepian lagi. Aku berjanji'

Aku memandang kearah Lee Hae Soo,Yeoja kecil berpipi chuby itu. yeoja yang sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirinya, Bertemu dengannya adalah salah satu hal yang patut untuk aku syukuri.

Terlalu banyak hal yang aku pelajari darinya dan aku ingin membalasnya, membalas kebaikan hatinya karena telah mengajarkanku banyak hal.

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi dan itu berarti sudah watunya untukku berpisah dengan Hae soo.

"Kajja, eooni antar ke depan gerbang" ajakku, sembari mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya.

Hae soo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini aku sudah meminta izin pada appa kalau sepulang sekolah aku akan main kerumah temanku. Jadi, kita masih punya waktu untuk bermain." ucapnya, antusias.

"Tidak bisa, Hae, eooni harus berangkat ketempat kerja." ucapku.

Hae soo terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Yah, eooni. Apa tidak bisa membolos saja, sehariiiiii ini saja, jebal," ucapnya, dengan tatapan memelas.

Aku menghela nafasku dan kemudian berkata "Aku sebenarnya benci sekali kalau harus bolos kerja tapi karena ini permintaan dari Hae soo kecilku,maka aku akan mengabulkannya." ucapku.

Hae soo langsung menghambur memelukku.

Dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Eooni, aku ingin eooni selalu ada disampingku. Aku selalu merasa kesepian tanpa eooni, bahkan ketika Appa dan Eunhyuk ahjushhi ada dirumah. Mereka sangat memperhatikanku dan membelikannya banyak mainan kemudian mengajakku bermain kesana kemari tapi tanpa eooni, semuanya terasa sepi." ucap Hae soo.

"Eooni, kapan eooni akan kembali?" tanya Hae soo.

"Secepatnya, sayang. Oh iya, apa Eunhyuk ahjushhi masih sering marah-marah?" tanyaku.

Hae soo melepaskan pelukannya.

Dia menggangkukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata "Tapi tidak sesering dulu. Eunhyuk ahjusshi hanya akan marah-marah ketika ada orang yang membicarakan keburukan Hyoyeon eooni. Dan ini rahasia yah eooni, aku pernah menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar eunhyuk ahjusshi dan menemukan banyak foto Hyoyeon eooni didalam kamarnya. Oh iya, ada sebagian foto Dong soo eonni juga! Tapi tidak sebanyak foto Hyoyeon eooni," ucap Hae soo, panjang lebar.

Apa ini? Dia bilang dia sudah putus dengan Hyoyeon tapi masih menyimpan fotonya. Dasar playboy! Kenapa fotoku bisa jauh lebih sedikit dari jumlah foto Hyoyeon? Menyebalkan sekali! Bukankah aku selalu berada didalam rumahnya setiap hari.

Ada begitu banyak waktu untuk diam-diam memotret hyoyeon tapi mengapa tidak ada waktu untuk diam-diam memotretku? Padahal aku selalu berada didekatnya. Seharusnya fotoku lebih banyak dari foto Hyoyeon

"Eooni, aku binggung, kenapa yah orang-orang dewasa itu selalu memusingkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipusingkan, memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu untuk dikhawatirkan." ucap Hae soo.

"Hmm, memangnya siapa orang-orang dewasa yang seperti itu? Apa eooni termasuk kedalamnya?" tanyaku.

Hae soo terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Mungkin karena dia secara tidak langsung harus ikut terlibat didalam urusan orang-orang dewasa. Berbeda sekali dengan Jimin tapi mereka sama-sama menggemaskan.

"Appa, Eun soo eomma, Eunhyuk ahjushhi, Hyoyeon eooni dan Dong soo eonni."jawabnya.

Ada namaku! Apa aku termasuk orang dewasa yang seperti itu?

"Appa, ditengah kesibukkannya selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menelpon Eun soo eooma dan menanyakan kabarnya. Aku tahu ketika appa mengatakan bahwa dia menyanyanggiku sebenarnya dia sedang membayangkan wajah eun soo eooma. Sedangkan eun soo eooma, walaupun tidak pernah melihat kearah appa ketika appa datang kerumahnya tapi dia selalu menghentikan goresan penanya ketika appa sedang berbicara, bukankah itu artinya eun soo eooma selalu mendengarkan appa berbicara. Aku juga sering memergoki eunsoo eooma mencuri pandang kearah appa. Mereka saling mencintai tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berani mengungkapkannya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa sesulit itu mengungkapkan perasaan yang sedang kita rasakan? Apa perlu berhari-hari,berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun untuk bisa mengatakannya?" ucap Hae soo, dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengatakan semua ini. Dia bahkan masih berusia 5 tahun, yeah tapi Hae soo memang berbeda dari yang lain. dan itulah yang membuatnya sangat spesial.

"Eunhyuk ahjushhi, selalu berkata kasar tapi sebenarnya dia sangat lembut. Selalu membuat dirinya dibenci oleh banyak orang tapi ternyata semakin dia membuat dirinya sangat menyebalkan semakin banyak orang-orang yang menyanyangginya dan ingin melindungginya. Aku tahu dia diam-diam masih mencintai Hyoyeon eooni. Walaupun terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli tapi sebenarnya Eunhyuk ahjushhi sangat menghkawatirkan Hyoyeon Hyoyeon eooni, mungkin dulu dia pernah salah tapi sekarang, aku rasa dia benar-benar menyesal dan ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk ahjushhi. Sebenarnya dulu, aku benci sekali sama Hyoyeon eooni tapi sekarang aku tahu, dia sangat mencintai Eunhyuk ahjushhi. Aku harap mereka bisa kembali bersatu," Lanjut Hae soo, masih dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Eooni, sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik dari diri eooni, hanya saja eooni bisa membuat semua orang mencintai eooni, meskipun begitu eooni terlalu lamban dalam mengambil keputusan. Bukankah eooni bilang,eooni punya banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan? Jadi untuk apa berlama-lama menemaniku bermain sedangkan masih ada banyak hal yang menanti untuk eoonis elesaikan? Sebenarnya, apa yang eooni takutkan? Eooni hanya perlu mengikuti kata hati, eooni saja. soal keputusan yang salah atau tidak, itu urusan nanti. Lebih baik diselesaikan daripada tidak sama sekali," ucap Hae soo, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

Aku membalas senyumannya.

Yeah, sekarang aku tahu, apa yang ingin Hae soo sampaikan padaku.

Ketidakjelasan akan merusak segalanya.

Tidak perlu memikirkan benar atau salah, yang terpenting adalah selesaikan semuanya, dengan begitu semuanya akan kembali berjalan dengan lancar.

Gomawo, Hae soo-ahh.

End Yo dong soo POV

Author POV

"Hae soo." Panggil Eunhyuk, sembari mencari-cari keberadaan sesosok makhluk bertubuh mungil yang bernama Hae soo.

"Hey, Dongdong, apa kau lihat Hae soo?" tanya Eunhyuk, sembari merebahkan dirinya disofa panjang yang berada diruang tamu atau lebih tepatnya lagi disamping Donghae.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafasnya dengan kesal dan kemudian berkata "Donghae, hyung , bukan Dongdong." ucapnya.

"Yah, pokoknya apalah itu. aku lebih suka memanggilmu Dodong. Oh iya, dimana Hae soo?" tanya Eunyhyuk.

"Belum pulang. Dia bilang mau kerumah temannya dulu. Ada apa hyung? Tumben sekali hyung mencari Hae soo" ucap Donghae, dengan tatapan penuh introgasi.

"Yack! Seharusnya kau menjaganya, kau ini tidak bisakah jadi appa yang baik untuk sehariiii saja. siapa tahu dia diculik atau dia jatuh keselokan, kan itu mungkin saja terjadi." ucap Eunhyuk, khawatir.

"Hyung terlalu berlebihan. Hae soo itu anak yang pintar jadi dia tidak akan mudah ditipu oleh penculik dan soal jatuh keselokan, pasti akan ada orang yang menolongnya jika itu , hyung, berhentilah berpikiran buruk. Dan lagi, kalau aku bukan appa yang baik lantas hyung ini apakah sosok appa yang baik? Hyung bahkan belum punya seorang anak. Ups, jangankan anak, kisah cinta selama 4 tahun saja tidak bisa dipertahankan." ucap donghae.

Eunhyuk yang merasa tersindir akhirnya berkata "Tapi masih lebih baik aku, walaupun aku seorang playboy tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah menghamili anak orang, hahhahahahaha," ucap Eunhyuk, sembari tertawa lepas.

Merasa puas karena telah membalas sindiran dari Donghae.

Terbukti dengan tatapan kesal dari Donghae yang mengarah tepat kearah Eunhyuk.

"Maaf Tuan, ada yang mencari Tuan." ucap salah seorang pembantu dirumah mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya keduanya, berbarengan.

"Nona Song Eun Soo.." belum selesai pembantu itu bicara sudah dipotong oleh Eunhyuk.

"Tuh, temui eoomanya Hae soo yang tidak akan pernah kau nikahi, hahahahahha, kau mungkin berhasil menghamilinya tapi sepertinya kau tidak berhasil mengambil hatinya, kau seharusnya belajar banyak cara mengambil hati yeoja pada hyung-mu yang tampan dan keren ini," ucap Eunhyuk, membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Donghae semakin kesal dengan tingkah Eunhyuk tapi dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya karena tidak ada yang jauh lebih membingungkan selain kedatangan Song Eun Soo, yeoja yang bahkan hatinya tidak dapat disentuh olehnya.

"Maaf Tuan, saya belum selesai bicara. Nona Song Eun Soo ingin bertemu dengan Tuan donghae dan Nona Hyoyeon ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Eunhyuk. Mereka menunggu diluar, permisi Tuan," ucap pembantu itu, sembari meninggalkan ruangan.

Hening.

Tak berapa lama kemudian donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tidak ada yang jauh lebih lucu daripada wajah Eunhyuk saat mendengar nama Hyoyeon barusan.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau harus menguatkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu sekaligus cinta selama 4 tahunmu itu. dengarkan saja apa yang ingin dia katakan dan kemudian pergi ketika dia sudah puas mengatakan semua yang dipendamnya selama ini, mengerti? Dengan begitu, kau akan terbebas dari lemparan high heels. Jangan sampai, kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali hahhahahahaha lucu sekali, yang sabar yah,hyung," ucap Donghae, sembari berjalan mendahului Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih diam mematung ditempatnya.

Entah apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan, bahagia atau sedih?

Setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya dia tersenyum dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu utama.

End Author POV

Yo Dong soo POV

"Noona! Kau mendengarkan ceritaku atau tidak sih! Noona simpan dulu handphonenya. Aku belum selesai bicara, dengarkan ceritaku dulu," rajuk Jimin, sembari berusaha merebut handphone dari tanganku.

Oke..oke, aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Yeah, mengirim sms pada orang lain sedangkan sahabat terbaikku sedang heboh bercerita tentang liburannya yang menyenangkan itu, tapi.. aku benar-benar sangat BAHAGIA!

Donghae mengirimiku sms yang benar-benar membuatku sangat bahagiaaaaa.

Donghae bilang, dia akan segera menikah dengan Song Eun Soo Demi Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

Hae soo, aku yakin, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi karena sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki eooma yang akan selalu menemanimu setiap saat.

Dan tebak, kabar bahagia apa lagi yang Donghae katakan? Eunhyuk oppa kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Hyoyeon eooni!

Tidak ada yang jauh lebih membahagiakan daripada itu.

Akhirnya, harapan Hae soo terwujud.

Hae soo-aah, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Aku sudah mengembalikan pada tempatnya masing-masing, dan aku harap..suatu saat nanti aku juga akan memiliki pendamping hidup yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku.. err, bukan sebagai pelarian, hahahahhaha.

Yeah, walaupun aku sempat menyukai salah satu diantara mereka tapi kurasa itu hanya perasaan sesaat yang muncul tiba-tiba. Benar-benar aneh, aaahk sudahlah! Yang terpenting sekarang semuanya sudah selesai.

"Noona, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Ahk, aku tahu, kau pasti membayangkan liburan bersamaku yah? Ayo mengaku saja, tidak usah malu-malu," ucap Jimin, sok tahu.

Liburan? Benar! kenapa aku tidak liburan saja. ahk, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika pergi bersama Jimin.

"Kajja," ajakku, sembari menarik-narik lengan baju Jimin.

Hey, kenapa aku jadi kekanak-kanakan sepertiini. Benar-benar menjijikan, hahahaha.

Jimin menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"Kemana?" tanyanya, sembari mengerutkan keningnya membuat kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Liburan. kajja, kita harus siap-siap," ucapku, antusias sembari menyeret paksa lengan Jimin.

"HAHH?! Liburan lagi? Andweeeeeeeee, aku masih mau dikoreaaa. Noona, dengarkan aku baik-baik, walaupun disana sangat menyenangkan tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan aku juga sangat menderita. Aku rasa, aku terkena syndrome homesick. Aku tidak mau liburan keluar negri lagi, mau dikorea sajaaa, jebaaaal. Disana tidak ada permen-permen yang enak seperti dikorea, aku bisa mati kelaparan disana." ucapnya, panjang lebar.

Walalupun dia mengatakan penolakannya tapi toh dia tetap pasrah membiarkan lengannya diapit oleh kedua tanganku.

Kwkwkwkw, anak ini, yang ada didalam otaknya hanya permen, ckckckck.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau HARUS IKUT denganku, TITIK." ucapku, masih sembari menyeret lengannya.

Dia hanya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian diam.

Kata TITIK sepertinya sangatlah ampuh. Terbukti dengan diamnya Jimin.

"Baiklah, kita pergi. Asalkan bersama denganmu, aku yakin semuanya akan terasa menyenangkan," ucapnya, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku.

Aku benar-benar tersihir dengan kata-katanya. Darimana dia mendapatkan kata-kata seindah itu? Tiba-tiba saja Jimin jadi terlihat sangat tampan.

"Tapi aku boleh bawa permen yah." lanjutnya, antusias.

Aku cabut kata-kataku yang barusan!

"Yack! kau kan bisa beli disana. Kau ingat tidak, 2 tahun yang lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kopermu? Kau mengisinya dengan permen-permen aneh itu dan lebih memilih tidak membawa sehelai bajupun, dan akhirnya liburan kita berantakan! Kau pikir setelah kejadian itu, aku akan membiarkanmu membawa permen didalam kopermu lagi? TIDAK AKAN! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terulang lagi!" Pekikku, masih sembari menyeret lengannya.

Dia hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi kekecewaan. Yeah, sama seperti Hae soo ketika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Noona," rajuknya, dengan tatapan memelas.

"TIDAK! Sudah kubilang tidak, yah TIDAK!" Pekikku.

End Yo dong soo POV

FIN


End file.
